The Beginning
by PhantomVarg
Summary: According to The Sight, Dammam and Va were the first of Tor's children. But what exactly was their role in Tor and Fenris's forests? And how did they affect the varg's relationship with the gods? This is their story.


_This is something I wrote for a post on the Sight r.p., and I loved the way it turned out, so here it is! It's based on the story of Adam and Eve, obviously. Anyhowl, read and review. Flames will used to cook hot dogs!_

_Characters (c) David Clement-Davies_

_Story Idea (c) Myself_

It was in the beginning, after Tor and Fenris created the world, and the varg. The first of Tor's children were Dammam and Va. They lived in a beautiful forest that covered the entire world. It had every kind of lera you can ever imagine. Bears, herla, ravens, eagles, cougars, rabbits, and bobcats, more lera than even I can name. And they all lived in peace and friendship, for Tor and Fenris had made it so.

But, there came a time, when Wolfbane longed for power over the two vargs. He crept into the forest in the dead of night, and disguised himself as a bat. He flew through the trees, and soon he found Dammam, drowsing in the sunlight. Wolfbane saw his chance, and flew down to the dragga.

"If you wish to have ultimate power and knowledge," Wolfbane said softly, "I know how to obtain it. You and Va must travel deep into the forest, deeper than you have ever gone before, deeper than dreams. There, you will find a herla with a golden pelt. Togther, you and Va must hunt it down and slay it. Then you must eat it's flesh, for that is where the true power lies."

Dammam answered, "Tor and Fenris would be furious if we did so. I cannot betray them."

"Dear Dragga," Wolfbane cooed, "Tor and Fenris will never know. And besides, why would they put that herla in the forest and not expect you to be tempted by it?"

Wolfbane flew off, and left Dammam to think. Dammam was sorely tempted, but Fenris had decreed that no lera should kill another. They had made a covenant with him, and swore not to break it. But his urge to disobey was too great. He ran to find Va, and, when he had found her, told her of what the bat had said about knowledge and ultimate power. Va's eyes flashed like stars at the thought of it, and together, Va and Dammam began their search for the Golden Herla.

When they had found the herla, they slayed it. It had been a heard chase, for the drappa and dragga had never hunted before. They bit into the meat, and soon found themselves blind with the fiery pleasure of feeding on another lera's flesh. They seemed to have awoken from a dream when they had finished off the last scraps of the venison. Va and Dammam waited to receive power and knowledge. They waited for suns and moons, but it soon became clear that it would never happen. Va threw up her muzzle in anger.

"Tor! Fenris! You did this, have'nt you?" she howled. "You tricked us into feeding on this herla, and now you bring us nothing? You promised us power and wisdom! You have betrayed us!"

At this, Fenris became so enraged that he growled savagely. He sprang down from the heavens, landing right next to the two vargs. "You dare!" he roared. "It was you who betrayed me! You broke the sacred covenant, and now you shall suffer for it. I banish you and your litter from the forest. Now you will have to hunt and slay and eat flesh to survive, a reminder of your betrayal."

Tor, too, leapt down from the heavens, appearing at Fenris's side. "Dammam, Va, you have betrayed us, but you have also been faithful to us for a long time. I shall sharpen your senses, and your claws and teeth to aid you in hunting. It will be a sign of your love for us, and our love for you. But we will destroy this forest, and every lera must hunt another. It will be this way now, and you must promise to never give into Wolfbane's lies again, for he is evil, and the true betrayer. Return your loyalty to us, and we shall watch and protect you always."

Tor and Fenris bounded up into the sky, as Va and Dammam left the forest. Just as Tor had said, the earth began to change. Smaller forests grew. Mountains and valleys, deserts and lakes formed. And, that is why the lera hunt each other. And it is also why we have the curse of hunting to survive, and the blessing of sharp claws and minds. For they are symbols of love and betrayal.


End file.
